


Rebuilding a Life

by DaFishi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Iris, Angst, Beta Caitlin, Beta Cisco, Child Marinette, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I don’t do cross overs so I’m sorry if this offends you, Implied Mpreg, Memory Loss, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Nora is a baby, Omega Barry, Protective Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Marinette wakes up in a foreign world with no memories of how she got there.Thankfully, Tikki knows where they are and finds people to help them.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Rebuilding a Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpingjoy82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjoy82/gifts).



> This was really different from what I expected to to be and honestly I don’t hate it

“Marinette, I’m sorry.”

_ Flames _ .

“This is all your fault!”

_ Blood. _

“Tikki, no!”

_ Black. _

***

Barry looks at Tikki, trying to wrap his head around the new information.

“So Marinette is from another world where people get akumatized by Hawkmoth because of their miraculous,” Cisco starts.

Tikki nods.

“Gabriel, who is Adrien’s dad, turned out to be Hawkmoth and Adrien went crazy and killed everyone he loved. You managed to get Marinette out of there by sending her here and then you put all of the miraculouses in their box and sent them off to another realm before joining Marinette here,” Caitlin continues.

Tikki nods. “That’s right. All of the kwamis are safe.”

“And Marinette accidentally got thrown in a time loop that exists between our worlds and turned 7?” Barry finishes.

Tikki nods. “I’m a whole 2.4 million years younger! But I kept my memory and I think Marinette will get hers as she grows up.”

Iris sputters in shock. “2.4 million-”

“How can we help her,” Barry interrupts.

“She needs foster parents. Probably someone you trust enough to explain the whole memory thing too,” Tikki suggests.

Cisco and Caitlin silently think about it.

“I’ll take her,” Barry says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Iris looks at him. “Barry, you just had Nora. Are you sure-”

“Wait. He’s a man. How did he have a baby?” Tikki asks.

Everyone in the room freezes.

“Tikki,” Cisco says slowly. “Do you know about alphas, betas, and omegas?”

***

Marinette slowly blinks awake.

She looks around, bluebell eyes attempting to adjust to the bright light.

She was sitting in a bed, the walls colored a pastel pink.

There were ladybugs and black cats and Marinette was already in love.

She had small pig-tails and was in a matching red pair of shirt and pants.

When she turned around, she wasn’t expecting to see a baby.

The crib had the word Nora written on it so Marinette assumed that was the baby’s name.

She gets out of bed to look at the baby.

Nora looks back at her and Marinette wrinkles her nose.

Nora giggles and Marinette decides she’s not too bad.

“Marinette?” A voice asks.

The little girl turns to see a chocolate skinned woman standing in the doorframe.

“My name is Iris,” the woman explains. “Your parents….got into an accident and now you’re living with me!”

“Just you?” Marinette asks.

Iris laughs. “No, I have an omega, Barry, and he’s also going to help raise you.”

“What’s an omega?” Marinette asks.

Iris hesitates. “So you know how there are girls and boys?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s a little like that. Alphas are….the more protective type, omegas are like the peaceful ones, and betas are the glue that hold them together.”

Marinette nods.

That’s not too hard to understand.

“Iris, do you know if- oh!” A voice says.

Marinette sees a man appear in the doorway, probably the omega called Barry.

“Hi, there! I’m Barry!” The man greets.

Marinette smiles and points to Nora. “Is this your baby?”

“That is my baby,” Barry confirms.

“She’s cute.”

“Isn’t she?”

And that’s when Nora decides to start crying.

Iris chuckles. “So much for cute.”

The female alpha picks Nora up, the baby quieting almost immediately.

Barry seems to remember something. “Marinette, this is your….sister, Tikki.”

A young girl, probably around 15, pokes her head in the doorway.

She has….oddly black eyes and her hair is a vibrant red.

“Hi, Mari,” she greets.

Marinette frowns. “Why can’t I remember you?”

“You were in the accident with your parents, so your memory is a bit fuzzy,” Tikki explains.

Marinette nods.

She has a million questions in her head but one was the most important.

“I have a question,” Marinette says.

Everyone in the room looks at her, excluding Nora.

“Are you my mommy and daddy now?” Marinette asks.

And it’s such an innocent question but it hurts Barry so much.

“If you want us to be,” Iris answers.

Marinette deems this answer acceptable.

“So? Ready to start your new life with us?” Barry asks.

Marinette smiles.

“That sounds fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
